Assassin's Creed: Blood Secrets
by Crazy4AMBG
Summary: Angelica De Luca, from a small Italian street rat to a high class Assassin in the New York Order. You may ask, "How did this happen?" Was it talent? Was it training? Maybe it was, but the source of it all was her blood. The blood of fighting, war, life. Yet it is much more than that; it is the blood of assassins. (Temporary Rated T)
1. IntroOverview

**Assassin's Creed: Blood Secrets**

* * *

**Overview:**

This story takes place between the times of Ezio Auditore da Firenze and Ratonhnhaké:ton (also known as Connor Kenway). In this time, the life of a young girl proves how the blood and fate of the war between Assassin and Templar runs through the generations. This story of untold blood, what will come of it? Assassin's Creed: Blood Secrets narrates the life and adventures of Angelica De Luca. Come and read the hidden scriptures of Angelica's life in Assassin's Creed: Blood Secrets.

* * *

**A/N: Hiiii! this story is just a legit reboot of an old Assassin's Creed story I wanted to write like 2-3 years ago. yeah... the other just didn't stick with me, but I've got a kick ass idea and thought "why not?" so here it is. I'll post the first chapter soon so just wait.**

**See you guys later. Byez!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Angelica's POV**

In the alleyways of the New York, in the New World, beggars and burglars walk among the dark. They wear rags for clothes, eat garbage for food; they live off the remnants of the upper classes. On the streets, the commoners and higher class people walk in good clothes, shoes, actual food, and money. Money is the treasure of the poor. How may a poor person come of a large amount in moments, may you ask? It's all on the beggar's art of pickpocketing. This is my street specialty.

I am Angelica. I am only a small child from the streets of New York. In these streets, I am merely a clever young girl with enough money for a middle class meal at a pub. The world ignores me; the commoners, the beggars, the one person who never ignored me was a poor man named Lazare Mercier. He was a French man, with brown-gray hair, dark brown eyes, and this mysterious aura. He took care of me for as long as I can remember, but I know we do not share blood. We are too different; his mystery against my open heart, his smarts against my own, and my art in body strength compared to his fragile body. We were like darkness against light, but we always cared for each other.

Not long ago, maybe only a month, Lazare disappeared in the night. I remember that day clearly. _I awoke to the sound of the door of our old, small house closing in the middle of the night. When I went over to open it, I saw Lazare walking into the nearby woods. Still sleepy, I called out to him, which made him jump. "Lazare? Where are you going?" I remember him turning around to me and smiling an uncommon smile. It was smile he gave when he wanted to keep a secret. "Angelica, my dear, I am meeting a friend for work. I will be back by sun rise." I nodded and smiled slightly. He turned around again and walked away. Before he left, I noticed a man, not much taller than Lazare, wearing a long, gray hood. The hooded man looked in my direction, and then turned, following Lazare. Doing what Lazare said, I closed the door and went to sleep again. I woke myself at sunrise, hoping to find Lazare in the house again. He never came back. For days after, I looked for him, asking people nearby if they saw him, but no one knew of his whereabouts. I asked a few about the hooded man, but I only got the same answers. Soon, I gave up, knowing he would be dead. I went to our small house and took the money he saved…and I ran._

From that day on, I've kept to the streets as my new living. Pickpocketing from crowds and salvaging from food markets was my everyday life. Although, when I was hiding on the roofs of houses, I would look to the moving people below, hoping for Lazare to be there. But of course, a dead man can't walk.

**Mid-day**

I went on top the roofs of the houses near the markets to find anyone looking like they have a large amount of money at hand. At times, I saw a few men and women with high-class looks, but my sense told me that it was only fake show. I waited longer, the sun beating down on me, making sweat form on my body. While I was looking, I heard sounds, maybe even shouts, coming from behind me. Then I heard a loud shriek. Curious, I carefully walked over to the edge of the roof. Looking down, I was above an alley. In the alley, I saw a wall of boxes blocking one exit. Against that "wall" was a young woman in the clothes of a low commoner. Three rather large men were blocking the other opening of the alley, not allowing for the woman to pass. Two other men were nearing the woman. From where I was, I could see the woman visibly shaking in fear.

"Now, now little lady. Won't you come with us?" one of the men said to her. She shook her head slightly, saying, "S-stay away from me!" I pitied the older woman; for I can tell those men weren't normal beggars at all. I've seen these before though, while walking the alleys or from above. It was a sad sight, but for a "young child" like me, it was best to stay away. "Heh… I do not think that was the correct answer was it, Assassin?" The woman shook her head again. "I-I am not an Assassin! Leave me alone! Please!" I felt sweat gathering on my back and hands now. The heat felt hotter than before. _I should leave before it gets too serious._ As I moved to turn around, my hands slipped off the side of the roof. In seconds, I was free falling down to the men below me. Then I felt the jarring pain of a large bone hitting my spine, sending a large amount of pain throughout my body. My vision blurred and darkened as I heard a gasp and a thud and I fell facedown onto the dirt floor. I heard ringing in my ears, but through that ringing I heard a few shouts. While trying to stand again, I felt a large hand pick up the collar of my make-shift dress. "Well what do we have here; a small street rat falling from the sky?" The hand twisted me around and pushed me to the wall by my neck. I blinked, trying to focus on the situation, but the fall had made me weak. The hand around my neck tightened, making it hard to breathe. I tried to reach for that hand, but pain flared in my body, making me leave my hands weak at my sides.

The man pushed his hand tighter on my neck. This time I got my hands to his, and tried to pull his hand off. I managed to look up to the sky. My vision slightly cleared, and I saw something shift. Then in a flash, I saw what looked like two large sheets fall from the sky. One was gray and the other was like the color of a blue night sky. Suddenly, the man holding my neck let go and dropped me on the ground. Collapsing to my arms and knees, I sucked in a few breaths to clear my head. I heard a few thuds, five in total. I heard the woman from before stubble past where I was and start crying. I tried to look up again, to the see two moving clothes, but the pain in my body stopped me again. I was only able to move to see a pair of boots stand above me, and behind those boots was two more pairs. My vision blurred again and I couldn't hear anything clearly. I felt the world shift sideways and my conscience slipping away, but before I slipped completely, I felt warmth come to the side of me.

**Sometime later, in a mysterious area - Nicolò's POV **

I caught the small girl's head just as she fell unconscious at my feet. The way she fell off the roof must have taken a toll on her body by now. I picked her up in my arms and held her in way that would partially conceal her body in my robe. Making sure my hood was still on I turned around to my companion. He was talking with the woman who was nearly attacked only seconds ago. After another moment, she nodded and stumbled away, still shaking from fear. My companion looked at me next. Nodding to the child in my hands, he walked out of the alley and disappeared from my sights. Knowing it was my allowance to take the child, I began to walk out of the alley and to where I live. Quickly, I walked even the smallest shadows of the buildings, guiding my ways to the Assassin Headquarters.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Angelica's POV**

There was darkness. Everywhere around, it was all I felt. I didn't know where I was or how long I was there, but I just wanted to move. The darkness was time consuming, cold, and breathtaking. It seemed to be forever before I felt a change around me. If only Lazare could take me away from here. _Oh wait… _My mind remembered. _Lazare is gone._ It's funny really; the _only_ person I trusted has disappeared, before I needed him the most. I tried to wake up… to open my eyes, anything to make this darkness to go away. Then I felt something on my head. Something cool, like a cool towel Lazare would put on my forehead when I get sick. Then suddenly, even for a second, I felt that Lazare was there. All at once I open my eyes and sat up quickly. Gasping, I looked around hoping he was there. "L-Lazare!?" I tried to say, but my throat felt sore and dry. But he wasn't. I was in a large room with many other beds. Curtains covered some of them, others left open. I was the only person in the room.

Just as I sighed, pain caught up to my sudden movement and exploded inside my body. I gritted my teeth and placed my hands on my head, like it would help push the pain away. My back and head felt as if needles were picking at my nerves. After a moment, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hold on little bird. Don't move around too fast." A slightly deep voice with an Italian accent said to me. The voice sounded like it belonged to a man 16 years of age. Looking to the side of my vision, I saw that what I guessed was correct. A boy with curly, light brown-almost dark blond- hair reached to the table beside the bed I was on and got a small cup that was lying on top of it. Taking my hands off my head, I slowly reached for it as he handed it to me. I looked into the cup and saw what looked like slightly green water.

"What is this?" I asked, my throat itching while I spoke.

"Water mixed with herbs. It'll help stop the pain." The boy answered, his eyes not coming off me.

I glanced at him quickly. He had dark blue eyes; the kind of blue you'd see in a star-filled night. The few feet between us couldn't deny the fact that his eyes are beautiful. Looking back to the cup given to me, I took a sip. It was cold, but very relieving. My throat felt better right away. I gulped down the drink in minutes. When I finished I put the cup on the table. After a few minutes of silence, the boy stood up again.

I looked up to him, and asked, "Where am I?"

He ignored my question with his own. "What is your name?"

He didn't at me, but to the other beds around us. I stayed quiet, unsure of what to do. _Lazare…what would you do?_ "What is your name, child?"

After a few seconds, I half-heartedly answered. "Angelica. Who are you?"

"Nicolò." Nicolò answered, turning so he could see from the corner of his eye.

"Where did you take me?"

Nicolò shook his head and said. "I cannot tell you that."

"How long was I asleep?"

"2 days."

I looked down to the sheets covering my legs. The pain has started to fade, turning into a dull numbness now. _I was here for 2 days?_ Nicolò looked at me for a moment. "Are you hungry?" My head cocked to side for a moment before I felt my belly grumble. I blushed, realizing that my belly has been doing this for minutes now. Nodding, I tried to slide my legs out from under the blanket. Dizziness hit me as I moved, making me flinch. But I was already almost off the bed. I felt the world shift again as I slipped off the bed.

Suddenly, I was in Nicolò's arms, my feet the only part of me on the bed still. Nicolò helped me get back on the bed. "I'll get us food." He said. Before he left, he smiled at me. "Don't run off. You will get lost if you do." Nicolò turned to the left, leaving through a set of open double doors. I tried to get up again, the dizziness stopping me a few times.

It took a large amount of effort to finally stand without holding onto the bed. I walked to the doors when I noticed there was other set of doors to the right. Stumbling to the doors on the right, I opened one and slipped out. I looked down both sides of the corridor, making sure no one was there. Luckily, there wasn't any person near. There also weren't many doors. I turned to the left, my instincts telling me this was where I should go. Stumbling/running down the hall, I made my way as fast as I could to the end. Once I got there, I looked both ways quickly, making sure again no one was near. As I saw that no one was near, I looked for a way out of this building. _There has to be a –_ I stopped mid-thought as I saw what looked like metal gates. It was to the right, straight down the hall. I thought I saw trees through the metal gate, but I couldn't tell from this distance. Smiling, I began to run to the gate, my feet lightly thudding on the floor. When I was halfway through the hall, I heard the slightest taps of footsteps behind me. I ran down faster hoping that the steps aren't going to me.

A minute later I was at the gate, my body tingling from running. I felt faint now; the running only made it worse. I looked for a latch or a door knob to open the gate. I noticed one that was just above my reach. The steps came closer, from what I could tell. I tried to see if I could climb and open it, but the metal was too clean and new to climb long enough to do so. _Wait…_ I thought suddenly. _Lazare said once that my small body could squeeze through any gap in something._ I looked through the gaps of the metal gate poles. I turned to look behind me and made sure no one was in the same hall. No one was there, but the steps have become louder. Quickly, I looked to the poles and started to step through them, I easily got my legs and arms through, but what became a problem was my head. I could fit through, but my head would move the gate, making it creak. I tried to move my head sideways, hoping it would help lessen the noise. Trying again, I pulled my head out. This time the creaking was small, but it was enough to stop the steps I heard. I froze, straining to hear the steps again, _hoping_ the person didn't hear me. Suddenly, the steps continued on. I sighed lowly in relief. I continued to pull my head through the gates. As I got my head out, I stepped backwards. The steps were much closer. Panicked, I looked to my left, where a tree and many bushes were. I ran through the bushes, thorns scratching me. Crouching down, I stayed there until I heard the gate open. I put a hand on my mouth to silence my breath. Not moving a muscle, I waited for the gate to close. After a few moments, it did. But there were steps on the stone pathway. It was the light taps of a woman's shoes. I heard the steps go farther away to the point where I could barely hear it. "Hello?" I heard the woman say. She stopped walking. "Is anyone there?" I felt like I couldn't stay there any longer. Slowly, I carefully stood up and looked for a way to continue to stay hidden. Looking up, I saw a dense bunch of leaves. _I think I could hide there._ I looked around to see if I could get a way up, but there was nothing in my reach. Giving up, I looked past the bark of the tree.

I expected to see the woman, who was still in the area. But what I saw instead was the face of a man who must have been in his twenty's. He has dark brown hair cut short, bright brown eyes, and a small scar on his left eye brow. Shrieking in shock, I jumped back. But the man was faster; he grabbed my dress and flipped me unto his shoulder. He had one of his arms around my legs, so I couldn't get free easily. "L-let go!" I said, punching his back. He started to walk, his body unfazed by my punches. I wanted to scream, but I was afraid of what would happen to me. These strangers are dangerous; they're too secretive. I heard a second pair of steps start to walk. It was the woman's steps, walking next to the man holding me. I heard the creek of the metal gate open again. I tried to reach for the gates, but my small hands missed by a hair. _No! I can't trust these strangers!_

The woman started to talk to me after that. "You know, girl, Nicolò won't hurt you."

"How can I believe a _sconosciuto_; a stranger?"

"We are not strangers. We are hidden."

"Then why won't you tell me where I am?"I felt the man grunt, as if his is disliking what the woman is about to say. Hesitating, I heard the girl try to answer. "Well, young girl, if…if we told you…it wou-… you would be in trouble…"

I tried to look at the woman now. Shifting, I strained to see her. She was wearing a black dress with a white corset. Her hair is a similar color to the man, but longer, going down her back in curls and ending at her waist. She had small black and white ribbons going through her hair. From behind, she actually looked younger than the man. As if she knew I was looking, she turned back to me and smiled. Instead of the bright eyes like man's, the woman's eyes were the blue color of night. Then her eyes drifted to the man, who still faced forward. A slight frown appeared on her face. She spoke before walking ahead. "I will tell Nicolò you found the girl. Goodbye." The woman walked off and disappeared from my sights. Sighing, I let my head go down. After straining to see the woman, my head has begun to hurt again.


End file.
